Modern sitting workstations typically involve a person, seated in a chair, stool or other device that is placed near to a table, computer desk, keyboard, and screen, termed herein “workstations.” Although such systems have been and are increasingly used world-wide, and currently represent one of the most significant features of modern enterprise, little has been done to improve the efficiency of design of placement of objects in workstations.